All Of My Ideas
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: These are some ideas that will never reach the internet, all based off stuff I had thought of. All relating to Meta Knight, mostly yaoi. M for all my lemon ideas


From over the years, I have typed all my ideas. Seeing as there's too many, I decided to post them. Use as you please, but give credit. It goes ( theme/ subject/ summary ) please excuse spelling errors

ideas

Ssb/ MK x GK/ the gang must travel to the far ends of the galaxy. Sudden stranger attacks the Halberd, where's MK? Why is he so important to the intruder?

Ssb/ MK x GK w K / Gijinka/ MK and GK bring Kirby with them to their new home later after marriage. Now they must teach Kurby the life of a human. Can they do it before something happens?

SSB/ MK x GK / it's a normal day at the mansion until something falls from the sky! A warrior of some sort? After he gains consciousness, he attacks everyone, all he says " Give him back! The brawlers take note of his physical features.

Ssb/ MK x GK/ Galacta is accepted into the brawl. Soon after he finds out that Marth and Ike believe there closer to MK. Rumors then spread MK will leave GK for one of the two. The two men later go missing, ironic or not?

Kirby/ MK x GK/ After his 2,000 year sentence to solitary, GK returns to Popstar to see his beloved MK. MK is both excited and fearful. Many things have changed and GK is very sensitive when things relate to MK. How will things turn out?

SSB/ MK x GK / reversed 1rst idea/ the gangs must fly, but what happens when an old " friend " of MKs shows up and takes him away to another galaxy?

SSB/ MK x GK w M/ MK gets a letter from an old partner of his. Marth visits and starts trouble, not given information, GK must figure out why Marth is hated so much.

Kirby/ SA vs GK w MK/ Sir Arthur has mysteriously going on dates with MK. This interest GK, as to everyone knowing MK doesn't like Sir Arthur, until he learns a secret.

Kirby/ SA, GK, MK/ Sir Arthur remembers a certain word that displeases and pleases MK. GK tries to learn it in order to get a date. Why is this word causing so much trouble?

Ssb/ MK x GK w M and I / After a few months, GK reveals some secrets to better understand MK. His sweet tooth, backgrounds, etc. but one that should have kept secret. Now word spreads through the mansion. What will GK, Marth , and Ike do to be forgiven?

GSA/ MK, SF, SN, and SD. / after too many drinks one night, the four become closely attached. Well, to MK, the uke. Now MK is trying to avoid them because he found a everything a huge mistake. This makes Jecra suspicious.

Sequel/ GSA/ MK, SF, SN, and SD/ while on patrol MK received a letter signed by F,N, and D? Why does he have a bad feeling about this?

Kirby/ Moonlight and Raspberry/ Everyone knows about MK running away from nightmare to join the GSA, but what happened to his best friends, protectors, guardians? ( ML: blind in one eye )

GSA/ M and G/ Amnesia The Dark Descent/ A few months after the war, MK, Falspar, Jecra, and Garlude decide to take a vacation. They booked at a mansion, but all is illusions when they arrive. A certain villain has his eyes set on MK.

Kirby/ Pitch Perfect/ M GK/ Kappy town needs extra money to help pay the new taxes, so they do a singing show. All that's left is the main act, MK knows a certain someone for the job, but will this person due the show?

Kirby/ MK x F / After an epic battle with GK, Falspar's arm gets cut off. To make matters worse, besides having Yabui needing to reattach it, MK was away while it happened. He'll be back 2 days before the reattach meant. What will happen?

Kirby/ MK x F ft. M and R/ Raspberry and Moonlight decide its time they saw their master again. It starts off with Moonlight getting flesh cut by Waddle Dee's. MK won't be back till tomorrow, Raspberry is scared for her life.

Kirby/ MK x DDD w F/ Meta Knight and the king have been together for a while, and Falspar is suspicious. One day DDD nearly drowns MK, why the hell does he stay, beating after beating?

Gijinka/ MK x GK w L and L/ Ones a criminal, ones a prince, two are children, not a good family mix. GK has finally committed a murder and puts his family at risk. For safety, he sends them to a different Galaxy, Popstar. Make matters worse, MK, Lilith, and Leon get separated.

Kirby/ MK and Rona/ Princess Rona is back at Cappy Town, for personal reasons. She's waited all her life for MK to love her and be his bride. Now she comes into town with a legal paper signed by his father and her parents that they MUST marry. Just another reason MK hates being a prince.

Kirby/ MK x GK/ After a huge fight, and a few words that should have been left unsaid, MK storms out the castle to be alone. GK soon feels bad and goes after MK. MK soars to the skies, and GK follows. Neither realizing the thunder storm, MK gets electrocuted and crashes on an island unconscious.

Kirby/ MK and L/ A rumor randomly spreads that MK is a pedro file. Specially with Lilith. He just brushes it off until it becomes a rumor spread on all television shows and child serves' take her away.

Kirby/ Parody/ Tourist have caused chaos in Dreamland! There's only one sure way, or person, to drive them out! It's going to take a lot of sour candy before they lose their self respect.

Kirby/ GK x MK/ GK has gotten his own show, due to his amazing hand drawing with assistants the otakings. He made some extras on the side, hentai MK. How will MK react?

Kirby/ Nightmare and MK/ eNeMeE decides to pay MK a visit on Father's Day, a change instead of their yearly chess games. But what's the real reason he's here? Or does he really want Meta to like him?

Gijinka/ MK x GK/ the morning starts normal. GK stuffing his face with waffles and MK drinking coffee, and its his b day! Until Nightmare makes an announcement that he did a secret virginity test on Meta, and it was negative.

Kirby/ MK x GK or F ( depends on reader )/ Galacta returns to find Meta. He still has feeling for Meta, but MK says he's moved on and loves someone else. GK then turns into some beast, what happened to him? He kidnaps MK, now it's up to Chuva and Falspar to save him. Falspar must confess his feelings before its to late!

GSA/ MK w A/ Cadets Meta and Atem are recruited, on the second day Meta has already started trouble. Sir Arthur believes Meta much touch common grounds with others, " Friends".

Kirby/ MK x GK w A/ Parody/ DDD has built an amusement park, MK,GK, and Atem decide to join in. MK says that they shouldn't because its a trap, but GK and Atem do anyways. Now, they'll pay the price.

Kirby/ MK, A, and C/ While looking through some old stuff, Chuva finds Metas favorite video game disc from his childhood. Only problem, he was addicted. Now he's got it back and neglects everyone. It's up to Atem to save his brother from, DoTa.

Kirby/ MK x GK/ After pushing away MK's warning, GK is put into DDD's trap. As a result, MK said that tonight there would be no " cuddles". GK must find a way to keep himself from boredom.

Kirby/ MK x DDD, MK x GK/ after his four week trip, MK returns to Dreamland. Two days later GK arrives to talk to MK. Turns out their best friends. DDD disapproves of their friendship, forcing GK to consult Kabu for answers.

Kirby/ MK x GK w K/ GK and MK have one week off from work and decide to spend it together. Unfortunately, Kirby has become more clingy to his " papa ". After he throws a plate at GK, misses, and hits MK in the face, what will happen?

Kirby/ MK x GK/ It's their anniversary. MK gives GK a 10,000 dollar, gold watch. DDD now tries to get it, saying he wanted it first. Now GK has to kick his ass so he'll leave the two alone.

SSB/ MK x GK/ it's two days away from Valentines Day. MK is once again depressed and secludes himself from the celebrations. While he's locked away in his room, the smashers notice an explosion in the forest.

Kirby/ MK x G SK and BK/ Sword and Blade Knight are outside patrolling like every normal day. When they reach the court yard, under the oak tree they see Galacta kissing Kirby and saying romantic things. The two need to decide if they should tell MK or not.

SSB/ During a fight, MK's mask falls off revealing his face. All the smashers start cooing him, forcing him to lock himself in his room. It's up to Marth to put an end to it all.

Kirby/ MK x GK/ Misao/ Kirby's Amazing Mirror World/ Nightmare has found a way to turn MK evil, changing major events in the past. It's up to Chuva, Tiff, Tuff, Galacta, Kirby, and Atem to fix everything. Starting way back when he first joined the GSA.

GSA/ MK x GK/ after months if humiliation( self and by Yamiage ) Jecra and Garlude decide its time MK and GK got together. Conveniently, the two must go on a mission, alone, for a week. The two have been childhood friends, will they get together?

Kirby/ MK x GK w A/ Meta has to leave town for a while so he asks his boyfriend Galacta to look after Atem for him. He agreed, but after Meta leaves the two become enemies.

Kirby/ MK x GK w A/ Atem plays at Sir Ebrums home for the day. He later returns to Galacta's apartment, where Meta is. Atem asks MK and GK what sex is after hearing Lady Like say it.

Kirby/ Parody/ MK x GK/ The Oatkings have a liking to MK, and decide to do an anime on him. MK gets insecure about being spied on so he stays with GK for a while. Now GK takes matters into his own hands.

Kirby/ MK x GK/ After Sword and Blade's death Meta Knight puts an ad up for knaves. Unfortunately, an old ex of Meta Knight unknowingly answers.

Kirby/ MK x DDD/ Meta Knight leaves to go fight Galacta Knight. After he returns DDD is very angry. He's over protective, abusive, and easily jealous. He scolds Meta Knight for not telling him about the trip, and then beats him. Even though his flesh wounds haven't healed yet. He is rushed into the hospital, when the police ask who did it he doesn't answer. Now it's up to Sword, Blade, and Tiff to found out who did it.

Kirby/ MK x GK x DDD/ Galacta and DeDeDe both love Meta Knight. Galacta is winning Meta Knight's heart, DDD goes to drastic measures to ruin their ' alone time '. Too far when Galacta tries teaching Meta how to swim.

SSB/ Pit vs Meta Knight/ Pit reads Meta Knights journal. One entry describing Galacta, his boyfriend. Pit announces to the brawlers that he's gay. Now everyone has to keep Meta from killing Pit.

GSA/ MK x GK vs F/ Galacta is released and goes to join the GSA to be with Meta. When he arrives he learns a perverted Falspar has been flirting with Meta.

SSB/ Kirby/ MK x GK vs F/ Meta gets a call Galacta telling him that Falspar has challenged him to fight. Falspar wants to kill Galacta in attempt to win Meta.

GSA/ MK x SF/ Falspar " breaks him arm " and none of the nurses can take care of him plus there are no beds available in the infirmary. So Meta Knight must care to him. 24/7. Falspar intends to make Meta his.

Kirby/ MK x GK w T/ Tundra, on old friend of Galacta drops by the castle for a visit. He has changed, the worst is his behavior towards Meta. Douche bag.

Kirby/ GK x MK x GK/ Galacta has to work twice as much due to the king being impatient. He made plans with Meta. So he makes a clone, at first Meta is pissed off. But then he falls in love with the clone, and spends more than the needed time clone then the real Galacta.

Kirby/ MK and NME/ Tiff starts spreading rumors, thus making Cappies go against Meta. They tell him to go back from where he came, so he does. He comes back, but to seek revenge.

Kirby/ MK x DDD w A/ The king opens another school, making it mandatory for all children to attend. Meaning Atem Knightmare. When MK still refuses to date DDD, the king starts failing Atem.

Kirby/ MK and A/ Atem gets bullied at school by the other Cappies. He refuses to tell Meta Knight.

SSB/ MK x GK/ Some of the girls are curious about Galacta and Meta's relationship. So Samus, Peach, and Zelda ask Galacta how they manage it. Turns out, it's perfect! Then...they ask about their sex life.

Kirby/ MK x GK w A/ Atem thinks his brother and Galacta have a strong relationship. So doesn't that mean they could have a child? Atem asks why they haven't had a baby yet and Meta must explain that it would be difficult, mostly to Atem.

Kirby/ DDD x MK x GK/ DeDeDe orders a flower pin that makes the receiver fall in love with the giver. He wants to use it on Meta Knight. But he loses it, and Galacta finds it and gives it to Meta. DeDeDe tries to get it back.

GSA/ SF,SN,SD x MK x SA/ after the three fake their deaths so they can keep Meta to themselves, Falspar, Nonsurat, and Dragatto kidnap him. Meta must fight his way back to the GSA ship and tell Arthur before it leaves.

Kirby/ Meta/ Two men from a group called RRH ( returning royals home ) have come to castle DDD. Their looking for a prince in the castle to bring home. Nobody knew he was a prince, now he must decide either to leave or fight.

SSB/ Meta and Nightmare/ It's Father's Day and the brawlers invite their dads to celebrate. Meta is worried about how everyone will act towards Nightmare.

SSB/ P,G, and B vs MK/ Gandolf, Bowser and Pit look through Metas stuff to use something for blackmail. They find a little black box and open it. Which contained Dark Nebula. DN takes over Meta Knight.

Kirby/ GK vs SD,SF,SA, and SN w MK and N/ Nightmare doesn't approve of Meta being with Galacta. So, he forces Meta to choice between Arthur, Nonsurat, Falspar, and Dragatto. Galacta will have to fight in order to impress Nightmare.

SSB/ MK x GK w M and P/ Pit comes across a weird gem in Meta's stuff. He breaks it, sending Meta in both a horrible rage and greater depression. After thouro research Marth knows why it meant so much to the knight.

GSA/ GK x MK x SA/ Galacta gets recruited into the GSA. Arthur starts getting jealous by how much time Meta spends with Galacta. Meta fears he might have more feeling for Galacta then he does for Arthur.

Kirby/ MK x DDD/ GK, Sword, and Blade take MK out for his first drink. DDD hates the idea but let's him go anyways. Just to be safe, he gives MK a phone. DDD constantly checks up on him making Meta question his trust.

Kirby/ A and MK/ Meta Knight gets called back into duty for the GSA. Atem is absolutely heart broken. Not even Nightmare can help

Kirby/ N and M/ Nightmare gave up being evil for his son. Then, he was captured ( Meta ). His monsters recreated to turn against their master. Now Nightmare must be evil once more, for Meta.

GSA/ MK,G and J/ Garlude and Jecra decide its time to find Meta's " special someone ". Meta has his eyes on somebody, but their much too high ranked.

GSA/ SN vs SA vs SD vs SF vs GK w MK/ The star warriors are holding a Valentines Day dance. Arthur, Nonsurat, Dragatto, Falspar, and Galacta all want to ask Meta to go with them.

SSB/ MK x GK/ Galacta has been leaving the mansion everyday. Samus, Peach, and Zelda get suspicious and decide to follow him into town. Their surprised to find out that he was shopping for a wedding ring to propose to Meta.

Kirby/ N and M/ Nightmare comes to Dreamland to make an announcement. It's the Princes ( Meta's ) birthday and he has invited the whole town to an annual banquet.

SSB/ MK x GK , DMK x I/ Ivery (Dark Matter) feels that his and Dakuu's relationship would improve if he was human ( Cappy ) so he goes on a quest to go from an eye ball to a real being. He successes, but he overlooks Dakuu's thoughts on the subject.

GSA/ SA, SN, SD, SF, x MK x GK/ Arthur, Nonsurat, Dragatto, and Falspar find a mysterious powder called Star Dust. It allows what ever they dream to come true in real life the next day. ( LEMON FAPFAPFAP)

Kirby/ N,C, and MK/ Nightmare suddenly gets a terrible illness. Chuva is unable to cure him herself, soon they learn its a deadly disease. Meta Knight goes on a quest to find a cure for his father.

SSB/ Bowser crushes Meta Knights wing during a fight. Now he must ask him father to come to the mansion to fix it, Bowser is scared for life that Nightmare will kill him for hurting his son. He tried to convince Meta not to call his dad.

Kirby/ GK x MK/ Galacta has been seeing a mysterious man around space, and in his dreams. He falls in love with him, so he tracks him down.

Kirby/ N x MK/ Everyone knows he ran away from home. But what if it wasn't because he didn't want to be evil? What if it was because not only did Nightmare not just hurt him emotionally, but instead physically?

GSA/ V vs GK w MK/ Vincent finally builds the courage to ask Meta out, but Galacta won't let him. Who will win?

Kirby/ V vs GK w MK/ Tonight's the night, the night Vinnie proposes to Meta under the northern lights. Right before the big moment, Galacta shows up. What will Vincent do?

Kirby/ J x MK x KJ/ Jecra and Meta get married. But Knuckle Joe isn't happy. He loves meta too, so everyday when Jecra goes to work, Joe " creeps " around with Meta. He blackmails Mera from telling Jecra.

GSA/ A and M/ Arthur had known Meta since he was a baby. How? He took Meta away from Nightmare, to raise as a Star Warrior. All his life Meta thought Arthur was his father. But now he wants the truth

Kirby/ MK x VM/ Vincent and Meta make plans often. Never missing a single one. Vincent suddenly starts missing their dates. Meta get iterated quickly.

Kirby/ MK x V , V vs BD/ Vinnie and Meta adopt a baby who they call Bandana Dee. Day by day goes by, and Vinnie gets a bad feeling about the new addition. Leaving Meta to a tough decision. Vinnie or Bandana Dee?

**...**

Kirby/ MK x VM/ ( alternate beginning ) A random guy by the name of Vincent Marcello starts going out with Meta. Everyone finds him to be a great guy. One day though, Meta is marked on the stomach- flesh cut; Curio explains its an old demonic symbol. Vincent is using Meta for some kind of mind possessed army. What can Sword and Blade do?

Kirby/ MK x GK/ m preg/ Meta and Galacta have come to Popstar during a horrible time. Recently Ice Dragon had been destroyed, leaving snow every where. Mostly in Whispy Woods where the two are now. They sleep their being an " independent family ". GK worries that something will happen if he can't take care of MK.

SSB/ MK x M/ Marth has a thing for MK. But rejection is a bitch every once and a while. Constant rape leads Meta to commit suicide, though failing doesn't stop him. Ike tries to learn why this is happening.

* * *

Any questions, ask away :D


End file.
